


The Brightest Star

by aidazolomon, itsteatime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: lotr_community, Fangirls, I Don't Even Know, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidazolomon/pseuds/aidazolomon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteatime/pseuds/itsteatime
Summary: Thranduil's longing got to the better of him.





	1. Silent Vows

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's really bad, BUT ENJOY IT PLZZ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, this took place in between "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings" when the darkness was coming.

The stars shone into the night, casting a silvery glow upon the towering walls of the Mirkwood realm. The bitter taste of Thranduil’s favorite wine hit him earlier than he expected. He choked quietly while the dryness traveled down his throat. 

His mind slowly drifted back to the Battle of the Five Armies. He could hear the screams of orcs, elves, men, and dwarves alike as he watched blood pour out of their wounds. Swords clanged around him, as the fading crimson sun set below the horizon. He looked up to see the King Under the Mountain glaring down at him. His ice-blue eyes mesmerized Thranduil, and with a sigh, he turned his back on the Lonely Mountain. His heart ached at the sight of the dwarf who possessed his every waking thought. The dwarf who had once loved him. The dwarf who had once shared mutual feelings for the Elvenking. 

“Ada? Are you alright?” Legolas’s velvety voice broke Thranduil’s trance, “Did you hear what I said?”  
“I’m sorry,” Thranduil replied, still lost in his thoughts, “I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“I came to warn you of the orcs growing in numbers near the border of Mirkwood. Shall I go out with the Captain and her guard at dawn to investigate?”

“Do what you believe what is best for our people. I trust you to be wise enough to make the right decision.”

With a small nod, the prince strode out of the room, his platinum tresses flowing in the evening breeze. The king too retired to his bedchambers, weary with all that had happened. Thranduil passed a curious maid who cocked her head at him, confused at where he was going this early in the night. The king raised a silent hand of dismissal, and the elleth wordlessly scurried off. Now left alone with only himself, his thoughts once again took over, and Thranduil found himself lying in bed, staring at the canopy of his four-poster. Once again, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, crept back into his thoughts. “Join me in Erebor, Nogazen. Please… One last time?”  
The Elvenking furrowed his thick brows, and muttered to himself, “No, Thorin. I dare not return.”  
But his words betrayed his heart. No matter what lies spilled out of Thranduil’s mouth, they could never cover up the truth- Thranduil longed more than anything to reunite with Thorin. 

o o 0 O 0 o o

Legolas lay awake in bed, gently feathering Tauriel’s pale neckline. He took in her angelic features, his eyes lingering on her luscious scarlet lips. She seemed to cast a golden glow, her expression content and blissful in the peaceful night. The handsome young prince leaned over to see his lover, and placed a light kiss on her. Tauriel suddenly gasped in horror, her emerald eyes fluttering open. 

“Kili!” she gasped. Her eyes started watering, tears threatening to flow uncontrollably. 

Legolas placed a finger on her mouth, “Hush, it is but a dream. Let the stars sing you to sleep.”

“B-but I saw Kili die! It felt so real!” Her voice breaking a little.

“Do not worry, for Kili is still with us, he resides in Erebor.” 

Satisfied with his answer, Tauriel rolled onto Legolas strong chest. Her eyes stared deep into his soul, and with a jolt, he realized her intentions. 

“If you insist,” he replied with a playful smirk. She got out of the bed daring him to come toward her. He slowly moved towards her playfully and caught her in a bruising kiss. Tauriel moaned into the kiss, causing Legolas to slam her against the nearest wall. “Avo daur (don’t stop).” As she cried sounds of pleasure, the Prince snuck into a crevasse between her lips. Their tongues wrestled for dominance violently, dancing to a song of yearning for one another. Tauriel felt her body grow hot from the anticipation of what was to come. She tore at his deep blue silk robe, desperate to have access to his broad chest. 

Legolas suddenly paused, “No Tauriel. We cannot go any further. Imagine what my father would say if he discovered our… relationship.”

Tauriel bowed her head for a second, contemplating the consequences, “You are right.”

She raised her gaze again, eyes lingering a bit too long on the Prince’s lips. He swept her up into a passionate kiss, longing for the moment to last an eternity.

Tauriel fell back onto the bed, falling back into a deep sleep. Legolas sung her quietly to sleep. 

To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,  
The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.  
West, west away, the round sun is falling.  
Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,  
The voices of my people that have gone before me?  
I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;  
For our days are ending and our years failing.  
I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.  
Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,  
Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling.  
His voice was tender and kind, words lush with emotion, as a faint quaver shook the last lines. Tauriel could not follow him to the Undying Lands. Silvan elves were not meant to enter Valinor. Silvan elves were not meant to love the Sindar. Everything between them was forbidden. But, oh! Legolas’ heart ached at the thought for leaving his love. He wished to stay with her, to form a kingdom of their own, where his father could not rule over his choices. They could waltz together in the sun, green grass tickling their feet.

Still blushing, the young prince heard a rustle from the western gardens. He poked his head through the window, and saw a tall figure disappear into the darkness. As he squinted to see more clearly, he noticed a crown of blooming flowers cradling the mysterious elf’s head. 

“Father?” he mumbled to himself. He glanced back at the beautiful elleth, who lay asleep on his bed. Silently vowing to return before the next dawn, he swept into the grand hall, intent on finding his ada.


	2. *UPDATE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *UPDATE*

Soooooo... itsteatime and I will probably just give up on this fanfic BUTTTTTTTT, we might (MIGHT) write more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday we'll write another chapter. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ . Make sure to leave a kudos!


End file.
